Cerezo
by Anath san
Summary: 2021. Japón ha caído en manos de la liga de los villanos. E Izuku Midoriya deseaba creer aun en la prosperidad. Anhelaba que todo se solucionara, a pesar de que su papel en la obra había llegado a su fin. Ahora era el turno de ellos para reparar una nación fracturada. [KatsuDeku y TodoDeku/ Two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** él man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

2021\. Japón ha caído en manos de la liga de los villanos. E Izuku Midoriya deseaba creer aun en la prosperidad. Anhelaba que todo se solucionara, a pesar de que su papel en la obra había llegado a su fin. Ahora era el turno de ellos para reparar una nación fracturada. [KatsuDeku y TodoDeku/ Two-shot]

* * *

 _._

 _El aroma de la hierba en verano…_

 _El viento entre las nubes blancas…_

 _Una persona…Y otra y otra._

 _._

Dos siluetas se encontraban extrañamente silenciosas, esperando el momento indicado para actuar. Los pasos apresurados al otro lado de la puerta los mantenía expectantes e inquietos.

Del otro lado del pasillo, Izuku Midoriya recorría la residencia Todoroki de manera desesperada provocando a los sirvientes confusión por la manera de actuar del menor, ya que él no era una persona que perdiera los estribos tan fácilmente.

Después de revisar casi todos los salones, finalmente se dirigió al penúltimo cuarto del ala oeste, donde años atrás solía entrenar con Kacchan y Shouto. Al abrir la puerta de la pequeña habitación, una daga fue lanzada a su dirección, casi rozando su mejilla.

El pecoso se desmayó en un instante.

Bakugou Katsuki y Todoroki Shouto dirigieron su vista hacia el desfallecido cuerpo de Izuku.

-Jajajaja, Te dije que Deku seguía siendo el mismo maldito cobarde – Carcajeo Bakugou mientras sostenía su estómago de tanto reír. Todoroki se limitó a frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Transcurridos unos minutos y recuperando la conciencia lentamente, Midorira percibió un agradable aroma que hizo despertarlo completamente de su trance. Al levantarse, noto como es que sus "amigos" no habían movido un dedo para despertarlo.

-Que crueldad…- Dijo quedito el peliverde a la par que unas gruesas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Eso te pasa por ser un jodido inútil – Soltó el rubio de forma despectiva.

-Eres un hombre, ¿no? – Hablo tranquilamente Todoroki mientras sorbía un poco de su te. –Bakugou tiene un poco de razón, debes de entrenar o mantendrás esa actitud de cobarde el resto de tu vida.

Izuku bajo la mirada, apenado.

-¿Y bien, a que viniste? - Pregunto Shouto, dejando su lugar para salir a tomar un poco de aire.

-¿O acaso quieres pelea? – Grito el rubio desde su lugar.

-Somos grandes amigos desde que nos graduamos de la UA ¿verdad? Levémonos bien los tres – Hablo apenado el pecoso, tratando de aligerar el ambiente con su mejor sonrisa.

.

 _Tres casas vecinas. Aunque pertenecían a diferentes posiciones sociales, al tener la misma edad, una persona, y otra y otra, se hicieron amigos desde aquel día._

 _._

-Oye, maldito nerd, compre _Hiyoko Manju_ , será mejor que tragues algunos antes de que mi jodida madre los devore todos – Hablo Katsuki extrañamente sin gritar.

-Está bien – Balbuceo el más joven.

-Por cierto, Midoriya, acepta mis sinceras felicitaciones por tu ascenso a líder de la resistencia – La voz monótona de Shouto hizo voltear a Midroriya hacia su dirección.

Los ojos de Todoroki e Izuku se encontraron por algunos segundos.

-Gracias – Mascullo apenado mientras tomaba los _manjus_ que hace un momento Kacchan le había ofrecido.

-Supongo que será porque la resistencia está en busca de una restauración debido a la inestabilidad de los villanos, pero… ¿Hacerte a ti líder? La resistencia realmente debe estar falto de buenos hombres – Gruño Katsuki de mala gana. Izuku se limitó a desviar la mirada.

Todoroki entrecerró sus ojos por las crueles palabras del rubio. Consideraba que Katsuki nunca tenía ningún tipo de tacto o de consideración por nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera por lo más valioso que ambos poseían.

-¿Por qué no te cortas el estómago Bakugou? - Pregunto el de cabello bicolor, aburrido.

-Vete a la mierda, mitad-mitad bastardo – espeto el rubio. – Ya me canse de escucharlos…Por cierto, si te hiciera caso en todo, me harían falta estómagos. –Finalizo mientras se retiraba fastidiado del lugar.

-¿Kacchan? ¿Qué le pasa? Siempre se burla de mí… Si me odia, debería decírmelo directamente-Dijo melancólico Midoriya.

-No se trata de eso – Los ojos bicolores se dirigieron a la dirección donde se había marchado Bakugou con desagrado. -A decir verdad, no nos gustan los manjus, es desagradable comerlos. Entonces, ¿Por qué crees que están en nuestras respectivas casas?

Un vivo recuerdo de su adolecencia donde Todoroki, Bakugou y el entrenaban hasta altas horas de la noche llego a la mente. Un recuerdo donde ambos le tomaban de la mano sin soltarlo, siempre cuidándolo como si temieran que algo de pasase.

-No lo sé…- el peliverde sonrió de medio lado.

.

 _Incluso en los momentos tranquilos donde peleaban por cosas sin importancia, el mundo como lo conocían, se convertiría en un caos._

 _._

Con la caída del símbolo de la paz, vino el levantamiento de las fuerzas anti-héroes, cuyo propósito era crear un sistema basado en el fascismo (1).

Reunidos en una fortaleza tomada en las afueras de kanto, los oficiales discutían sobre el rumbo que debería tomar la guerra civil que había nacido y expandido hace unos meses.

-¡Los jefes policiacos escaparon y desaparecieron! – Exclamo el líder del primer escuadrón que estaba en contra de aquel sistema.-He escuchado que el edificio del departamento de héroes de Best Jeanist ha sido evacuado, incluso otros departamentos ¡Eso quiere decir que solo piensan salvar a sus familias! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-¡Se aprovecharon de nuestro poder! ¡Y ahora que no les somos útiles, nos abandonaran! – Hablo asustado un héroe de menor rango.

La resistencia, que sirvió como ejercito de vanguardia al nuevo orden, perdió a su líder. Y ahora tenían que alzarla bandera como "rebeldes".

La guerra estaba cerca.

* * *

-La verdad es que todavía no sé si soy el adecuado para el cargo de líder – Dijo cabizbajo el peliverde. – Tal vez Kacchan tenga razón. Es un honor haber sido escogido directamente por el símbolo de la paz, pero no sé si pueda llevar a cuestas una posición tan importante.

-Incluso un tonto llegaría a ser líder si es que se le otorgo una singularidad tan poderosa – Bakugou sorpresivamente apareció en el lugar, interrumpiendo la conversación de sus dos amigos – No importa lo que pienses, ahora tienes la posición del ministro. Así que cumple con tu maldito trabajo.

-La guerra llegara pronto, ¿verdad? Si tus órdenes y decisiones no son apropiadas ni siquiera podríamos ganar una batalla sencilla. Quienes estaremos en problemas en el campo de batalla seremos nosotros -. Completo Todoroki.

-Eso ya lo sé…Aun así…

¿Por qué crees que All Might te ofreció sus poderes y confianza? ¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mover el culo por primera vez en tu vida para que no nos maten en el campo de batalla! – Grito Bakugou iracundo.

Izuku parpadeo sorprendido.

-Midoriya, antes de quejarte, haz lo correcto. – Dijo Todoroki, con la tranquilidad y paciencia que lo caracterizaba. – No se trata de si puedes hacerlo o no.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! – Grito aún más enfadado el rubio.- ¡Ese es tu trabajo! Cuando todo termine, escuchare con gusto tus quejas, lloriqueos y…

-¡Yo me convertiré en un héroe! – Grito decidido Midoriya - ¡Yo voy a ser el héroe que los proteja!

Ambos chicos sonrieron de lado por la actitud del menor.

Porque cuando Izuku se proponía algo, lucharía y se esforzaría como ninguna otra persona hasta conseguir el mejor resultado.

Eso era lo que más amaban de él.

* * *

.

 _Una persona, y otra, y otra._

 _Siempre juntos._

 _Desde aquella vez…_

 _Siempre._

 _._

-Bakugou, ¿Sabes a qué hora nos reuniremos con el capitán de escuadrón para detallar la formación de batalla? – Pregunto Todoroki una vez que Midoriya tuvo que retirarse por asuntos administrativos. Quedándose solos.

-¿Ah? ¿Crees que me importa? – Espeto katsuki.

-Sera mejor que tomes en serio la situación si no quieres ser una carga para los demás.

– Apuesto que no te importaría que muera para tener el camino libre.

Todoroki no contesto enseguida.

-Sí, tienes razón. Deseo que mueras para quedarme con Midoriya. – Escupió Todoroki sin ningún tipo de rodeos.

-El inútil jamás se fijaría en ti. Deku me pertenece y nunca permitiré que trates de quitármelo. Quiero que mueras para que no seas un estorbo.

-Ese asunto quedo muy en claro desde hace mucho, pero dime ¿Qué harías si Midoriya te pidiera morir por la resistencia? Si es una orden del líder, un héroe tan molesto solo debe de obedecer. Apuesto a que aprecias más tu vida que tus sentimientos por él.

-No hables como si me conocieras perfectamente, bastardo. Por Deku entregaría todo. Así que será mejor que te largues antes de que yo mismo te mate. Y recuerda, ambos somos héroes molestos. Si he de morir, me asegurare de llevarte conmigo.

La amistad es algo que se pierde con los años, incluso las migajas desaparecen cuando la fruta de la discordia aparece de la nada.

Eso paso con Todoroki Shouto y Bakugou Katsuki.

Si bien, su amistad no era del todo sólida en su ya lejana vida estudiantil, mantenían un amplio sentido de compañerismo que los hacia apoyarse en los momentos más difíciles.

Pero inconscientemente, Midoriya Izuku los hizo separarse y distanciarse. Actuando como los mejores amigos ante la presencia de Izuku, pero ignorándose una vez que este no los observaba.

La puerta corrediza los hizo distraerse de su lucha de miradas.

-Todoroki-kun, Kacchan, que bueno que aún no se han retirado – Izuku se asomó en la pequeña brecha de la puerta – olvide entregarles algo, ayer un viento muy fuerte soplo entre los arboles del jardín. Me fije en la mañana, y algunas ramas estaban quebradas. Pensé que servirían para sembrarlas de nuevo.

Y extendió ambos brazos con las ramas de cerezos en manos en dirección a ellos, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa, llena de bondad y pureza.

Y por algunos segundos…los mayores olvidaron su riña.

-Les gustan las flores, ¿no es así? Por eso… ¡Se las doy!

-Gracias – Dijeron ambos, sonrojados por la actitud del pecoso. Sin embargo una repentina interrupción los saco de su burbuja.

-¡Así que aquí estabas! ¡Finalmente te encontré! – Grito Minoru Mineta - ¡Es una tragedia! ¡Al parecer, un ejército del gobierno ha partido y se ha unido a la liga de los villanos! – Tomo aire – Se han dividido en tres grupos. Uno se dirige a Kazusa, otro a Utsunomiya y el otro a Dewa.

Las bocinas de la ciudad comenzaron a dar el aviso. La situación era grave.

.

 _El corazón de Midoriya Izuku…_

 _._

-¡Han acusado falsamente a la resistencia de rebelde como excusa para eliminarnos!

.

 _Se inquieta._

 _Se siente mal._

 _._

-¡De cualquier forma, preséntese enseguida!

.

" _Nadie va a decirlo, pero…"_

 _._

-Hay cinco caminos que el enemigo podría utilizar para entrar a nuestro territorio. Designare a los escuadrones que estarán a cargo de cada entrada. ¡Yo, Midoriya Izuku, estaré al mando!

.

"… _Seguramente todos los miembros de la resistencia lo saben"_

 _._

-¡En la entrada de Tsukishima, primer comandante Bakugou Katsuki!

-Si

.

" _La resistencia, que en cierto momento se convirtió en rebelde…"_

 _._

-¡En la entrada de Shirasaka, primer comandante Todoroki Shouto!

-Si

.

" _¿Por qué esperaría oír la palabra victoria? Solamente nos queda rezar"_

 _._

-¡En la entrada de Ooshima, primer comandante…!

* * *

-Por favor, cámbiale el agua a la rama de cerezo que me diste – Todoroki se removió inquieto en su lugar – Es una buena rama, me gustaría hacer un injerto para criarla.

Izuku asintió en silencio, tratando de ocultar su tristeza con su flequillo.

-Puedes entrar en mi casa cuando quieras Deku, mi madre se pondrá como loca si no molesta a alguien – Dijo Kacchan secamente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ya te dio miedo?

Y parándose de puntitas, izuku rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Bakugou y Todoroki, mientas ocultaba su cabeza en el pecho de ambos jóvenes que partirían en unos momentos.

-Tengan cuidado ¿De acuerdo? – Gimoteo débilmente el peliverde – Y…Regresen a mí.

Todoroki acaricio la cabeza del Izuku, mientras que Katsuki palmeaba rudamente la espalda del pecoso mientras le decía impropios.

-Entendido. Nos vemos luego.

.

" _Solo nos queda rezar"_

 _._

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy no me pedirás que muera?

-Si mueres ahora, le causaras problemas a los demás.

-Sera mejor que se forme una maldita tregua para no matarnos por ahora.

-Supongo que sí.

.

" _Quiero acabar con la guerra antes de que florezcan las flores de cerezo el próximo año, asi podremos ver las flores otra vez juntos"_

 _._

" _¿Lo sabían? Dicen que las flores de cerezo se ven mejor la noche antes de florecer. Con la luz de la luna atravesando la oscuridad de la noche, como si flotaran en la niebla. Es algo muy hermoso."_

 _Otoño estaba próximo._

 _._

* * *

Edificios en llamas, ciudades en llamas, personas en llamas.

La guerra se perdió.

-¡Todoroki! ¡Y tú también Bakugou!

Ambos jóvenes peleaban por soltarse de sus compañeros, a pesar de sus fatales heridas que habían sufrido en el campo de batalla. En una distracción, Todoroki pudo librarse, tomando bruscamente de la camisa del médico del escuadrón.

-¡¿Por qué Midoriya…?! – Grito hasta quedar casi afónico.

-¿Por qué el maldito inútil tiene que cortarse el estómago? – Cuestiono ya quebrado Bakugou.

-Sus heridas se abrirán.

-No puede ser cierto, ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser Midoriya?!

-No se puede evitar…

-¡La resistencia fue derrotada! Para proteger la vida de los civiles, alguien debe tomar la responsabilidad. ¡Shigaraki exige la vida Midoriya a cambio de mantener a los civiles a salvo, Además, el chico tiene la ventaja de que puede transferir su enorme poder a alguien que puede solucionar las cosas! – Grito Aizawa Shota - Es doloroso para mí también…Midoriya fue valiente. Dijo que el tomaría la responsabilidad.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? – Pregunto dolido Todoroki.

-Mañana

Sus piernas se movían lo más que sus heridas les permitían.

 _-Midoriya…_

Todo en ese momento se veía borroso, roto y sin esperanza.

 _-Deku…_

El temor de perderlo los alentaba a seguir a pesar de las circunstancias, el amor los mantenía aun en pie.

 _-¡Izuku!_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

(1) Fascismo: Movimiento político y social de carácter totalitario y nacionalista fundado en Italia por Benito Mussolini después de la primera guerra mundial.

Wenas, ¿Cómo están?

Con respecto al capítulo… ¿No creen que soy muy romántica? :v

Hibrild Child fue el segundo yaoi que me hizo llorar, así que le tengo un gran cariño :3 No sé, siempre quise hacer una humilde adaptación y ni modo, les tocó sufrir al musulmán y al invierano.

Quiero avisarles que este proyecto es un Two-shot por lo que solo queda un capitulo. El último capítulo de este fic será publicado el 24 de diciembre, pero si gustan, puedo posponerlo hasta el 30 de diciembre, esto con el objetivo de que sea como un regalo…Un triste regalo ¡Yei! Eso sí, con mucho love c:

Por cierto, ¿quieren que cuente curiosidades de como surgió el fic? Tal vez no sea relevante, pero así se podrán reír de su servidora XD)

Tengo el presentimiento de que no me van a llegar reviews, no sé por qué alv.

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

.

.

.

Los últimos días de paz estaban por concluir.

El cuerpo de All Might llegaría a media noche, por lo que debían de llevar a cabo la cremación lo más pronto posible si no querían que la liga de villanos lo tomara como un trofeo.

Los alumnos del departamento de héroes se encontraban reunidos en el patio de la UA, junto con varios profesionales. El símbolo de la paz ya no estaba con ellos, por lo que los héroes restantes tenían que mantenerse alertas en cada segundo.

Uraraka volteo tristemente al lugar donde Izuku se mantenía apartado. Solo Bakugou y Todoroki habian logrado estabilizarlo, después de que la noticia de la muerte del héroe número uno se extendió por todas partes.

-Nerd de mierda, el mitad mitad bastardo y yo nos encargaremos de que esos malnacidos paguen por lo que hicieron – soltó furioso Bakugou – Van a morir en mis manos. Lo juro.

Todoroki apretó sus puños por la impotencia de ver la precaria situación en la que se encontraban. Y sentía a la ira correr por sus venas por ver cómo es que la liga de villanos había quebrado al peliverde en un instante.

-Soy débil – jadeo quedito Midoriya – No merezco ser el sucesor de All Might.

¡Si te consideras débil, entrena! ¡Entrena hasta que sangres y te destroces para volverte fuerte! – Grito iracundo Bakugou. - ¡¿Eres un hombre no?!

Todoroki, sonrió de lado mientras sacaba su pañuelo de la chaqueta, para ofrecérsela al peliverde.

No hizo falta decir algo más. Izuku entrelazo sus manos con las de Shouto y Katsuki, encontrando una vez más la fortaleza para poder avanzar, pero sin ser consciente de que su acción provocó un fuerte sonrojo en los rostros de los mayores.

-¿Qué haces maldito nerd? ¡Eso es muy homosexual! – Bramo Bakugou.

-Déjalo Midoriya, el hombre de hojalata necesita su privacidad –Contesto Todoroki con burla.

E izuku apretó con mayor fuerza las manos de ambos, como si temiese que algo les pasase.

.

.

.

 _La mano de Izuku era fría, pálida y pequeña._

.

.

.

Los jadeos cansados de Bakugou Katsuki y Todoroki shouto preocuparon a Present Mic. Por la oscuridad de la noche, casi podía ver que ambos jóvenes se encontraban muy malheridos.

-¡Soy Todoroki! ¡Déjame entrar!

Mic trato de detenerlo, a la par que Bakugou comenzó a hablar.

-El maldito inútil nos necesita… ¡Esta vez no voy a dejar solo a Deku!

Los gritos del rubio se escucharon hasta su cuarto.

Izuku levanto su rostro confundido cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta violentamente. Las figuras de Todoroki y Bakugou se dejaron ver ante la mirada atónita del pecoso.

Izuku se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio. En su rostro se reflejaba cansancio y pena.

-Se ven terribles – comento el peliverde divertido. - ¿Está bien que se anden moviendo por ahí? Si Recovery girl descubre que descuidan su salud los regañara.

-¿Tu…estas?

-Todoroki-kun, me sorprende que grites en medio de la noche – el pecoso suspiro cansado - ¿Cómo están sus heridas?

-No son nada. Se están curando con los vendajes.

-¿Cómo están los demás? Escuche que están en serias condiciones…eso me preocupa. Debería ir a verles.

-Hemos oído que tomaras la responsabilidad – soltó finalmente Todoroki. Izuku asintió positivamente.

-Si, por favor, cuiden de todos. Si hubiésemos ganado –suspiro- Me hubiese gustado que los tres fuéramos a ver los cerezos. Pero las cosas no siempre salen bien. Kacchan, tu eres de esas personas que seguirán con vida no importa lo que pase, mientras que Todoroki-kun se mantendrá firme ante cualquier situación. Aun así, me preocupare por ambos.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la pequeña habitación. El peliverde trato de limpiar el pequeño rastro de lágrimas que sin querer había soltado. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos por los sollozos que su garganta comenzaba a desprender. Se sentía roto, se sentía sin esperanza. Y la liga de villanos crecía demasiado rápido.

-Al final, tu siempre – aludió el de ojos heterocroma ticos - ¿Tomas la mejor parte y te vas, no es cierto? Es porque tu nombre quedara escrito en los libros como "Midoriya Izuku, el hombre que se suicidó para salvar a las personas" ¿o algo así? Seguro serás recordado como una gran figura de la historia.

Izuku abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el hiriente comentario de Todoroki.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – balbuceo el pecoso mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-¡¿Es verdad, no?! – Complemento el rubio - ¡Déjame decirte que los que se quedan atrás son los que sufren más que los que mueren, maldito estúpido! Puede que para ti este bien y acabar así con todo este desorden, pero, ¿¡Por qué no te detienes y te pones a pensar como seria estar en nuestra posición?

 _No_

-¡Ustedes no lo comprenden!

 _No_

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir tintineantes del rostro de Izuku.

 _Esto no es lo queríamos decir._

-¡No eres un digno sucesor!

 _Solo queríamos verte…y decirte…_

Midoriya cayó de rodillas en el suelo, negando con la cabeza los hirientes comentarios de sus amigos. Katsuki apretó la mandíbula mientras que Shouto trataba de controlar sus impulsos de golpear al pecoso.

 _Queremos decirte…_

-¡Quiero que se vayan! – Izuku sollozo con todas sus fuerzas.

Los ojos bicolores se dirigieron a la frágil figura Izuku – ¿Es que acaso aun no lo entiendes? – cuestiono dolido Todoroki, dando unos pasos para alcanzarlo con sus manos. Izuku se sobresaltó al sentir el tacto frío de Shoto sobre su hombro – Cuando una persona muere, es por sí misma. Regresas a la tierra y eso es todo, los únicos que sufren son los que quedan atrás. Nosotros somos los que tenemos que limpiar después de tu pequeña farsa…Y francamente no quiero tener que soportarlo.

El cuerpo de Midoriya comenzaba a temblar sin control. Cuando levanto su vista, se sorprendió al ver a Bakugou llorando, sin siquiera intentar ocultar su dolor. La culpabilidad inundo su pecho, provocando que salieran sollozos aún más fuertes de su ser.

-Yo…tengo que hacerlo – Izuku jadeo entre lloriqueos, mientras trataba de retroceder. Ante la acción del peliverde, Shouto lo sujeto violentamente del cuello de su camisa.

-Realmente estas empeñado en morir – añadió Bakugou.

-Kacchan, tu siempre has estado riéndote de mí y tratándome como un idiota. Aun así, discúlpame por haber estorbado entre Uraraka-san y tú – dijo quedito el peliverde. Katsuki volteo cabreado en dirección donde se encontraban Izuku y Shouto.

-Y tú, Todoroki-kun, siempre escuchabas lo que decía Yaoyorozu-san, pero nunca a mí – concluyo, mientras se separaba bruscamente del agarre de Todoroki.

-¿Nos odias, no es cierto?

Midoriya dejo de moverse. Katsuki y Todoroki observaron claramente como el peliverde apretaba sus manos contra la tela de su pantalón.

-Nosotros también te odiamos.

Por un momento, el mundo pareció detenerse.

-Deténganse, yo nunca…-sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, Todoroki y Bakugou habían abandonado su habitación. E izuku se quedó quieto, aun cuando las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus orbes verdes.

Los tres, debimos de dejar de hablar – dijo Katsuki mientras sostenía su frente con su mano derecha. Todoroki asintió sin decir nada más.

.

 _Y cuando amanezca, las vidas que conocíamos desaparecerán. Es por eso que conservaremos los gratos momentos._

 _._

Izuku sostenía con toda su fuerza el retrato de All Might.

.

 _De nuestras vidas que conocíamos tan bien._

 _._

Cuando Tomura le pidió que era tiempo de sujetar el cuchillo, tembló. Pero su semblante reflejaba todo lo contrario. Una sonrisa se asomó en su resplandeciente rostro, pues aunque en esos momentos tenía miedo, sabía que su Todoroki y su kacchan se encargarían de recuperar la justicia y la paz que hace mucho había perdido Japón.

.

 _Conservaremos esta pequeña marca que hay en nosotros._

 _._

Todo se volvió negro.

 _Y para cuando llegue el mañana…_

 _._

Finalmente, el anuncio que dio a conocer la muerte Midoriya Izuku fue rápidamente pregonado. El cuerpo inerte del peliverde fue tomado bruscamente por Tomura, con el fin de demostrar lo frágiles que son las personas.

.

 _Tan solo seguiremos respirando normalmente._

 _._

El cuerpo de Izuku fue exhibido en el edificio que un día fue la prestigiosa UA, como símbolo de trofeo. Rompiendo de esta manera la esperanza de toda una nación.

.

 _¿Por qué es necesario llorar?_

 _Su mano era fría, pálida y pequeña…mientras luchábamos y luchábamos._

 _Sosteniendo la mano de Midoriya._

 _Nuestro corazón nos decía que nos diéramos prisa para darle calor, sin caernos, sin rendirnos._

 _._

 _Juntos._

 _._

 _Probablemente continuemos haciendo esto para vivir._

 _Incluso aunque sabemos que es inútil hacerlo._

 _._

 _Lo amábamos_

 _Ni más ni menos_

 _No podemos remediarlo_

 _._

 _Tan solo amarlo, con nuestra entera existencia_

 _._

 _Todo lo que dejamos atrás es arrepentimiento, nostalgia y un insuperable amor que persiste hasta este día_

 _._

 _El perfume de la hierba en verano. La brisa entre las nubes blancas._

 _No importa cuántos años pasen._

 _Somos los únicos que quedan._

 _._

 _Y salimos de las sombras._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Con esto concluyo esta historia y…

Solo tengo que decir dos cosas respecto al fic.

En primer lugar…estoy llorando;-; En segundo lugar, lo del final se lo dejo a su imaginación. Me gusta pensar que el invierano y el musulmán se vengaron y reestablecieron por lo menos un gobierno capitalista :v

Izuku realizo el seppuku, o también conocido como harakiri. fic ;-; El harakiri es el suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento (Oi nomas esa Wikipedia :v) Lo menciono por si no quedo muy claro en el fic :´D

La última frase " _Y salimos de las sombras_ " es de la pelicula de zombies "Soy leyenda"

Y si, sé que prometí que este último capítulo lo actualizaría en navidad o antes de año nuevo, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pude u.u

Por cierto, ¿Alguien esperaba el lemon? Lo siento, pero nunca entro en mis planes xdxd

Tengo el presentimiento que me van a llegar cartas bomba o amenazas de muerte xd o no me van a llegar reviews ;-;

A propósito de reviews, quiero dar gracias a las lindas personitas que comentaron la primera parte :3 Espero de corazón que les agradara el final *se va corriendo *

 **JT2304** : Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras :D Continuada y finalizada ~(*u*~) Te agradezco tu lindo comentario n.n

 **yuenew957** : ;-; Yo también llore con el final :´D Gracias por tu hermoso comentario :D

 **Mary-ch4n** : Gracias ;-; Por cierto, ¿Tu imagen de perfil es Kenny y Butters? 7u7

Tambien pensaba en dar un epilogo, pero…mejor no alv

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


End file.
